mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
280px |Caption = Artwork from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = BowserKoopa's Tails MUGENHunter's Tails Mugenfan's Tails Latroy6's Verson Supermystery's version Veanko's Version Plom5-1-00's version |Origin = Sonic the Hedgehog}} Miles Prower (nicknamed Tails by Sonic. because he has two tails) is a fox that first appeared in Sonic The Hedgehog 2 and has been Sonic's sidekick ever since. Just like Sonic there are many versions of Tails made for M.U.G.E.N, albeit nowhere near as many. The most commonly known versions are the ones by BowserKoopa and MUGENHunter. BowserKoopa's Tails A 3-button character that uses sprites taken from Sonic Battle. Although its attacks don't deal a particularly high amount of damage, it makes up for this with a combo potential that allows practically all of its moves to smoothly link into each other. Despite utilising only three of the six action buttons, Tails can perform a variety of both melee and ranged attacks. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 MUGENHunter's Tails This version of Tails is a six buttoned character. He has a very weak A.I., but may utilize some of his combos at random intervals. As with all of MUGENHunter's Sonic the Hedgehog characters, Tails uses custom-made sprites. 'Stats' *Life: 1050 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 105 *Defence: 97 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt Specials D, DF, F, a/x - Slash Tail F, D, DF, a/x - Spin Attack F, D, DF, a/x - Sonic Slash Attack F, D, DF, a/x - Miles Uppercut D, DB, B, a/x - Scissor Punch Hold B, F, a/x - Dash Propeller Attack Hypers D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a/x/a+x - Violent Tail Whip D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b/y/b+y - Technologic Shot Mugenfan's Tails This Tails is hated because It's a spriteswap of Daniel, much like his Sonic character the sprites are poorly animated too. Supermystery's version Supermystery's version of Tails plays more like an actual Sonic playable character than a traditional fighting game character. Likewise with Supermystery's other characters, Tails comes with rings, special monitors, and a Super mode. Tails can even acquire the ability to fly if it hits an S monitor. Some of his tail sprites are missing though. Latroy6's version This version of Tails is MVC styled and has custom sprites. Like Latroy6's other characters, Tails' AI is hard to beat for new players and he is also a cheap character and a few characters can beat it. Its hypers do massive amounts of damage. Plom5-1-00's Tails This Tails was made by Plom5-1-00. This version also has custom sprites, however, this is not a good thing as they are incorrectly aligned and poorly animated. This Tails is just plain underpowered. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Heroes Category:90's Characters Category:Animals Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Spriteswaps Category:Males Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Kids